Claire's adventures
by ClaireSatineGaladriel
Summary: Claire wants to bring life again in her & Francis' lovelife.


Claire has fun

Claire sighed and put the iPad away. She looked at the clock. It was after 22h. They were on their way home, there was a problem in China, and they had to come and convince the Prime Minister to act well. Claire wore a white dress, black, high-heeled shoes with red bottom. The dress was up around and waist very tight, so it emphasized her hips and breasts very, leaving both appear bigger and wider. That was the reason why they had bought it. Gracefully, but damn sexy. The dress she wore, of course not in public, she wore it for her husband. On the flight were also still Jackie Sharp, Heather Dunbar and of course the President. Suddenly Claire a thought came to mind. Why did Francis and I really only so little sex? Well, maybe he finds me just not sexy. On the other hand, I see in the dress already made damn cool. That it can not therefore be. Maybe he just wants something new, such as anal, oral, role playing, spray or similar to me. As she remembered that Frank had a 20-minute briefing on the situation of national security. Perfect, Claire thought. I'll hide under the table and give him a blowjob that will deprive him of hearing and see.

Claire peered out the door, down the hall. No one there, it was empty. Claire crept secretly in the Situation Room, and prepared him and before. First she pulled down her dress and thus revealed her beautiful breasts with pink, already stiff nipples. Her breasts were larger than it appears. Then she pulled the dress down completely and kicked off her shoes so she could pull off the dress completely. Then she took off her shoes back on. So now she stood there completely naked. Anyone who would now come could see her hard nipples and her, already wet, incredibly tight, shaved pussy. This vagina was a First Lady worthy. Then she positioned herself in the cavity of the President desk.

Now she had to wait.

Suddenly the door opened. She heard footsteps. Apparently, the people have put on the oval table. She suspected that it was the General Staff that just came in. Now, the door opened again and she heard all got up and "Mister President" said. They all sat down again and Frank went to his chair. Let's get down to business, Claire thought with anticipation.

Frank sat down on the chair. Claire hid under the table, so that he would be surprised. It began the endless conversations and boring briefings on the state of the nation. Now Claire crawled slowly forward and smiled at Francis. The noticed Claire not even. Suddenly he looked down, right into the eyes of his completely naked woman. The still smiled at him and blew him a kiss. Francis winced as he saw her, he had pretty scared. He saw Claire questioningly. Now he noticed that his wife had not and only their shoes sat there.

"What are you doing?", Frank mouthed.

"And why are you naked?"

"I think our sex life is not the best and that's why I want to try some new things."

"Claire, I'm in an important meeting, we can not later make ?!"

"No, it would not be half as beautiful!" She clarified.

"And besides, my body you no longer pleases about?" Claire asked with a meaning look.

"But of course." Frank replied.

"Then concentrate on the meeting, sit back and enjoy the show. I promise you that it will be very nice. "She said, smiling.

"Well. But please be quiet, not to imagine what the headline First Lady blew the President a, during a meeting naked under the desk! "Demanded Frank.

but "That's a pretty long headline. The would even shorten the press. "Noted Claire, trying to keep a straight face.

Frank chuckled.

"Mister President, are you okay?" She tore one of the generals from their very quiet conversation could not be heard in the aircraft noise.

"Yes / Yes. Make it just continues. I am listening to you. ", Dismissed Frank there and focused again from now on the meeting, said he feared that this would not be easy at Claire's abilities.

Now Claire began slowly, careful not to make loud, to open his belt and open his zipper. When he came up to Frank rose very slightly, so that it can easily pull down his pants. Only be made, he worries that someone could see that he would sit without pants, but then he realized that the desk is much too big that you would see that.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Claire began his pants, as quietly as she could, pull down, special attention she gave the belt to prevent it jingled. As the pants were down, she could see the neat bulge in his underpants. The sight of naked, only her high heels, which runs through the area and knelt at his feet had apparently done to him. That is, he is still on me. Perhaps I must be really open to new ideas, Claire was happy.

Now Frank rose again slightly, so that Claire could free him from his underpants and thus to achieve their goal. Claire pulled down the underpants and now saw the object of their desire. He was hairless and already half hard. It was pulsating slightly and sat up slowly. His scrotum was already red and clenched visible. Claire sat up slightly. Unfortunately, his penis was not erect at Claire full satisfaction. but it is easy to do something, thought Claire and took his red egg in the left hand and began to crawl, while with his right hand a Frank runterholte. His penis was grow harder and harder and Frank became increasingly restless. When he was stiff enough, she stopped and looked Frank with a meaning look into the eyes.

"Are you ready?" Claire whispered.

"For you always. When and where you want. ", Frank replied quietly groaning in anticipation of things to come.

Now Claire opened wide her mouth and took Frank's dick as deep as she could. Frank moaned softly. Claire wrapped her mouth around his penis and sucked firmly. Now her hands were still to the spoiled its eggs after all the tricks. Only the crawl, then lightly tugging on them and much more. She had a great deal of experience and knew to use them skillfully. Your skills brought every man and even some women crazy. Now Claire took him deep into her mouth, so deep that he bumped into her throat, but she did not bother further. You deepthroatete him until they could not breathe, and then for a while, knowing that it's great finds Frank and she does not want that pleasure as long as possible to take. Then she turned her full attention to his balls. She pulled her head back and positioned her mouth under his crown jewels. Then she opened her mouth and moved his head as long as up until its eggs in its warm, experienced mouth. Now she began to pull his balls and gently suck. She hoped that this increased the amount of his sperm that he is jerk. Having his nuts spoiled about 5 minutes, Frank reported back to Word.

"That is very nice, but he wants to be even spoiled." Whispered Frank and groaned.

"Your wish is my command!" Claire smiled and let go of his balls off.

Back at his tail, Claire wanted to get his sperm slowly. So they took him back into his mouth and pulled her tongue back the foreskin. Then sucked and licked it on his penis, took him deep again and looked after during which the penis. When she caressed his penis, she tasted a slightly salty flavor and noticed that formed on its tip Lusttropfen. She dismissed him from her experienced mouth and took him down a. When Frank became increasingly restless, she stopped it and massaged his balls.

"Ohhh, you're a goddess Claire ! Ohh! "Groaned Frank.

"I know!" She said with a naughty grin on his face and continued.

"Ohhh!"

Then Claire stopped and took each of his balls in one hand and treated her with their soft, warm hands, like a mother her chicks.

Finally Frank groaned, closed his eyes and vented his sperm. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Claire's whole face and her breasts, especially the pink, hard nipples, were covered in cum. When he looked at her face, she smiled at him and ran his tongue around her mouth to swallow his sperm.

"Mhh! Finest quality! "Claire moaned with pleasure and gulped down.

Then she reached into the pocket of his pants, which lay on the ground. There they took quietly out his smartphone and shot photos of their fully sprayed breasts and her besaamten face.

"Just in case that I'm not there times and Skype is not working ..." Claire said with a meaning look.

They knew how much turned it on that, as it has self masturbating on Zoes photos and it relates to have a similar taste in women.

When all the photos were taken, put the phone back. Then she started with her hands to spread his sperm all over your face. She did a little later with her breasts.

"I want your sperm it retain as long as possible. But unfortunately, I would ruin my clothes if I do not rub it and I had to take it away from my face. Furthermore, sperm is very good for the skin! "Claire said as she licked her fingers, so as not to waste the semen yes.

"Just a pity that I could not eat as much today," Claire said with a sad expression.

"Next time ..", reply Frank.

"I come back to your offer." Claire laughed.

"Well, Mr. President, that's it. Have any questions? "Asked a general.

"No thanks. I understood everything. "

"Then soon, Mr. President." The General Staff adopted.


End file.
